Sentri
__TOC__ Rumusan ---- "Sentri ialah antivirus yang akan mereplikakan dirinya pada nod lain ketika aktif. Ia tersebar dengan cepat dan memadam program musuh.Naik taraf untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya" ---- Sentri adalah Nod Sekuriti Penyerang. Semasa fasa Serangan Ganas dalam Godaman, Sentri akan menyebarkan Pemusnah Virus secara serentak ke semua Nod yang tersambung. The maximum level a Sentry can be upgraded to is 21Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level. The maximum number of Sentries you can have on your network is four. Unlike Business Nodes, there are no restrictions on deleting Sentry nodes from the network. Pemasangan Pemusnah Virus Untuk memasukkan Pemusnah Virus kedalam sesebuah Nod, ia mesti dibersihkan terlebih dahulu. Nod yang bersih mempunyai tapak yang hitam. Sentri (atau apa sahaja Nod yang telah dimasukkan Pemusnah Virus) boleh membersihkan Nod bersebelahan dengan menghantar paket data ("denyutan") - ditunjukkan dengan mempunyai titik hitam kecil - kepada Nod yang bersebelahan pada kadar satu persaat.Selepas Nod dibersihkan, Program Pemusnah Virus boleh dipasang dengan menghantar denyutan terakhir yang cukup besar yang menyiapkan pemasangan 0.5 saat selepas ketibaan. Tahap satu Program Pemusnah Virus memerlukan 20 denyutan (atau 20 saat) untuk membersihkan sebuah Nod, dan 21.5 ssaat sebelum Nod baharu sedia untuk menghantar Pemusnah Virus ke Nod-Nod lain. Tahap Pemusnah Virus yang lebih tinggi hanya memerlukan beberapa denyutan untuk membersihkan Nod, tetapi sentiasa memerlukan denyutan terakhir yang terbesar. Ini bermakna anda boleh percepatkan pemasangan Pemusnah Virus dengan mempunyai lebih dari satu Nod tersambung yang menghantarkan denyutan. Walaubagaimanapun, denyutan terakhir sentiasa menambah 1.5 saat pada akhirnya (satu saat untuk memasukkan, dan 0.5 untuk menjalankannya) tanpa mengira seberapa banyak sambungan yang digunakan untuk membersihkan sesebuah Nod. Nod yang dipasang Pemusnah Virus akan tersebar ke Nod lain serentak dan Nod bersambung yang telah ditawan, pada kadar satu persaat. Nod dengan Pemusnah Virus akan berhenti merebak dan menyerang jika ia telah ditawan akan tetapi, jika ditawan semula oleh Nod Sekuriti, Nod tersebut akan mengekalkan Pemusnah Virus asal dan akan terus merebak dan menyerang seperti biasa. Pemusnah Virus yang berasal daripada Sentri yang bertahap lebih tinggi akan menggantikan Pemusnah Virus yang terpasang yang berasal daripada Sentri yang bertahap lebih rendah. Butiran *'Nota:' Memandangkan Sentri secara amnya dibolehkan untuk dinaik taraf pada tahap yang lebih awal dari yang dipaparkan, Kapasiti $ yang boleh disimpan untuk tahap tersebut tidak akan mencukupi untuk membeli naik taraf. "Tahap Teras Diperlukan" memaparkan jumlah tertinggi kedua "Tahap Teras" dan "Tahap Teras Diperlukan untuk membeli Pangkalan Data yang bersesuaian." |'Tahap' |'Firewall' |'Kekuatan' |style="width: 130px"|'Pemasangan Pemusnah Virus' |} |'Node Level' |'Harga' |'Experience Gained' |'Masa Siap' |'Tahap Teras Diperlukan' |} Gallery Tips Placement / Amount Bilangan terbanyak Sentri yang boleh anda ada adalah empat. Jumlah ini meningkat dengan menaik taraf Teras ke tahap dua, lima, dan sembilan. Walaubagaimanapun, mempunyai lebih daripada dua atau tiga Sentri adalah sia-sia, kerana jumlah ini biasanya cukup untuk menyebarkan Program Pemusnah Virus serentak dengan Nod Sekuriti lain dalam Rangkaian anda. Jika anda mempunyai lebih dari tiga, cuba musnahkan satu dan bina lebih banyak Nod Sumber atau Nod Sekuriti. Akan ada pengecualian, dimana mempunyai tiga Sentri akan membantu anda melawan serangan tertentu, seperti Hantu. Penempatan terbaik untuk Sentri biasanya ditengah Rangkaian anda, bersambung terus dengan Nod Sekuriti anda. Program Pemusnah Virus akan merebak dengan cepat di bahagian hadapan dan agak lama di bahagian belakang. Jika pertahanan anda agak tersebar, anda boleh gunakan dua jika ianya bersambung dengan betul untuk memastikan semua Nod mendapat Program Pemusnah Virus. Jika Rangkaian anda dibina dengan teruk, Sentri mungkin menjadi tidak berguna seperti yang diterangkan dibawah. Tips Serangan Sentri mempunyai empat ruang program dan firewall tinggi. Selain itu, tidak banyak yang boleh dikupas di bahagian ini. Terdapat muslihat terbaik pada awal permainan untuk pemain baharu untuk menentang Rangkaian yang dibina dengan teruk: jika hanya Sentri yang berada diawalan dan tidak disambung terus ke Nod Sekuriti, tawan ia secepat mungkin dan tidak akan ada Pemusnah Virus yang akan tersebar sama sekali didalam Rangkaian, membuatkan Rangkaian tersebut mudah untuk ditembusi. Tips Pertahanan Meletakkan Sentri terlalu hampir dengan SambunganNet dan tidak bersambung dengan pertahanan anda akan mengakibatkan ianya ditangkap dengan pantas sekali dan tidak berpeluang untuk menyebarkan Program Pemusnah Virusnya. Ini bukan sahaja melemahkan Nod-Nod lain, tetapi juga Nod Sekuriti anda secara sendirinya. Meletakkannya terlalu jauh sekali dan semua Nod Bisnes anda akan menerima Program Pemusnah Virus tersebut, tetapi bukan Nod Sekuriti anda kerana ianya tidak akan sampai. Nod Sekuriti berfungsi dengan baik apabila bersambung dengan Sentri. Pemusnah Virus diberikan dengan segera, dan mereka juga akan bertindak sama juga seperti Sentri sendiri, merebakkan Pemusnah Virus dengan lebih jauh. Tips Lain *Nod yang sedang dinaik taraf atau dimatikan oleh Hantu akan menerima Pemusnah Virus, tetapi tidak akan menyebarkannya ke Nod lain dan tidak akan menyerang. * Lebih pantas anda boleh menawan Nod Sentri adalah lebih baik. Jangan beri peluang kepada ia untuk merebak ke Rangkaian dengan terlalu banyak. * Sentri yang terlalu hampir dengan SambunganNet terdedah dengan Program penceroboh. * Hanya satu sahaja Pemusnah Virus Sentri yang boleh dimasukkan ke mana-mana Nod tanpa mengira seberapa banyak Nod Sentri yang terdapat dalam sesebuah Rangkaian. Meletakkan dua Sentri bersebelahan tidak membuatkan pertahanan anda dua kali lebih kuat. * Memasang Sentri ke Nod Sekuriti lain seperti, Nod Turret atau ICE Hitam, membuatkan ianya merebak dengan lebih cepat. Memandangkan mereka memang tersedia bersih, Pemusnah Virus boleh dipasang secara terus dan membolehkannya menyebarkan Pemusnah Virus dengan lebih jauh. * Apabila sistem keselamatan sesebuah Rangkaian berlangsung, Sentri akan mula memasang Pemusnah Virus ke semua Nod yang bersambung secara serentak. * Nod yang telah dipasang Pemusnah Virus juga akan merebakkan Pemusnah Virus ke semua Nod yang tersambung secara serentak. * Akan terdapat paparan visual pada bahagian bawah Nod semasa pemasangan Pemusnah Virus. * Pemusnah Virus tidak boleh merebak ke Nod yang sedang dibina atau dinaik taraf. * Pemusnah Virus dariapda Sentri yang bertahap lebih tinggi akan melangkaui Pemusnah Virus dairpada Sentri yang lebih rendah dalam sesebuah Rangkaian. Rujukan Sentry adalah sejenis ICEs yang ditemui dalam permainan kumpul kad Netrunner